Hello Moon
by pure little raven
Summary: Ruriko shares her deepest feelings for Shun...to the moon.


Hello Moon  
pure little raven  
Disclaimer: I own nothing save myself and ideas.  
Summery: Ruriko shares her deepest feelings for Shun...to the moon.  
Dedication: I dedicate this story to the person who captured my own heart,  
the same person who's heart I broke when I said no.  
* ~ * ~ *  
Hello Moon  
* ~ * ~ *  
Hello moon.  
I know that you can't hear me.  
But what if you could?  
Could you keep a secret?  
I bet you could.  
You wouldn't tell, right?  
No, of course not.  
You can't hear me.  
Maybe I'll tell you anyway.  
It's about Shun.  
I know, I know.  
He's my friend.  
He always has been.  
But, for some reason, I want him to be more then that.  
I want to be more then just Shun's friend.  
I don't really know what I want.  
When I chose to be part of AEGIS, I thought that I'd be doing it for my  
country, for the people of Japan.  
But now, more often then not, I find myself wanting to do it because it  
would mean spending time with Shun.  
Am I just being selfish?  
Perhaps I am.  
It's probably just because I have everything I could want at school.  
Except him.  
He's the only thing I will never be able to have.  
It's all my nose's fault.  
If it hadn't always been so runny, maybe Shun would have liked me back.  
To him, I'll always be just another runny nosed little girl.  
That is the way it always was.  
Why do I like him so much?  
Even when we were just kids, playing in the backyard of our houses, even  
then, I cared more then anything about him.  
And he didn't care at all.  
It was just little Ruriko and her runny nose.  
I will never be anything more then that to him.  
What do you think moon?  
Do you think he'll ever take a second look?  
Another look at me and see how different I am?  
See that I'm different?  
No.  
He won't look at me.  
Even if he did, all he would see would be the little girl he used to play  
with back when he was in kindergarten.  
That's all he'll ever see.  
Why did he, of all people have to be a Gatekeeper?  
Any other person, and I wouldn't mind so much.  
And now he lives right next door to me.  
Heck, he could sneak into my room at any time the balconies are so close.  
He could take back that little toy dinosaur.  
That little toy he gave to a little runny nosed girl.  
I could give it back.  
I should give it back.  
It was never mine to begin with.  
Why am I doing this anyway?  
Talking to the moon.  
What am I, nuts?  
The moon can't hear me.  
The only person who will ever know this conversation happened is me, right  
Ruriko?  
Right.  
But still, Shun will never know, right?  
So if he won't ever know, I can still tell you all my secrets, can't I,  
moon?  
And no one but me will ever hear them.  
Lets see, what do I like most about Shun?  
I think it's his eyes.  
I love the way his eyes engulf you with their warmth.  
And I love his desire to protect his family.  
I know he's only trying to pick up his father's slack.  
But I love it anyway.  
I always wished he'd want to protect me with that same passion.  
But it's not like that wish is ever going to come true.  
Shun only thinks of me as a friend.  
If I remember that, then I will always be able to hide my feelings for him.  
Not like I'm doing a very good job of it right now.  
Here I am, poring out my hearts feelings to and inanimate object.  
Is the moon an object?  
I guess that's like asking if a gate is an object.  
Or if love is.  
I know I love Shun.  
But does he love me back?  
He didn't like me when we were in school together all those years ago.  
Did he change?  
I know I did.  
Things do change, and so do people.  
Come on Ruriko, I bet that he'll change and tell you that he's always liked  
you.  
Any day now.  
That's all I have to say.  
He'll come right out and say it.  
He won't think of anything else.  
Just like he didn't think of anything else when he told me that he didn't  
like me because I always had a runny nose.  
All he ever thinks about is himself.  
And his family.  
Does he ever think about me?  
Will he ever think about me?  
Oh, moon.  
Why don't you answer me?  
I can't go to anyone else for answers.  
Oh, Shun.  
Why am cursed with loving you so much?  
Why moon?  
Why?  
* ~ * ~ *  
Well? What do you think? Being my first Gatekeeper fic, I personally like  
it. I was inspired from a lunar eclipse. Right after I'd finished watching  
Gatekeepers for the very first time.  
Please review. Tell me if I should make a sequel from Shun's point of view.  
Keep in mind that I've only seen episodes one through three; so, I don't  
know that much about the show.  
+ pure little raven + 


End file.
